Display fixtures in a retail store organize and present products or merchandise to customers for purchase. Mattresses are one example of a type of product that can be presented in retail stores for purchase. It is desirable to display the mattresses in a manner that is uncluttered so that the focus of the customer is on the displayed mattresses and not on the display fixture.